


present

by FancifulRivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Deaf Character, F/F, Girls Kissing, Luna is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Luna and Ginny exchange Christmas presents.





	present

You startle when you realise there's someone sitting on your bed, then relax when you see it's just Luna. She's sitting cross-legged, regarding you calmly. When she turns her head, you can see she actually has her hearing aids in. She only turns them on for class and you. It makes you feel warm and fizzy inside, like you've drunk too much butterbeer. You're learning sign language, but it's a bit slow going in between all your other homework.

"Hi, Ginny," Luna says. Her words are a little too loud, syllables slightly unformed, but you don't care. You simply flick your wand at your bed curtains, layering the by now customary silencing and locking spells. 

"I got you a present," Luna continues as you settle on the bed next to her. Her radish earrings bob when she talks.

"I got one for you, too," you confess, feeling your cheeks warm. It's silly, to blush over something as simple as a Christmas present, but it wasn't that long ago the two of you tentatively decided that "girlfriend" fit better than "friend," and you're still getting used to it.

You rummage behind your pillows, pulling out a wrapped present, as Luna delves into her pockets. She holds it out to you first, smiling. You take it with trembling fingers, feeling the spark of her touch against yours.

"Open it," she encourages. You do, unraveling the wrapping with short, tentative gestures, until a miniature Quidditch scene in silver and gold unfolds in front of your fascinated eyes.

"You can put it in your hair," Luna explains. "Like a hair clip. But it's a whole Quidditch match. The lady at the shop said it loops between a couple matches. You can attach it to a quill, too."

"Thank you," you say, beaming. "I love it. All my brothers will be so jealous. Well-" Your nose scrunches. "Maybe not Percy."

"Definitely not Percy," Luna agrees. "Maybe if it was a cauldron bottom." You stifle a snicker in your robe sleeve.

"Open yours now," you say. "It's um, it's not as cool as yours..."

"I'm sure it's lovely," Luna corrects you, making short work of the paper before her. A delighted gasp escapes when she sees what's inside.

"It's a charm bracelet," you say. "Professor Sprout helped. There's a radish, see, and a wand. And you can add all the charms you want, it expands."

"I love it," Luna says, serene as she fastens the bracelet around her wrist. "It's beautiful. I want to find a charm for you." 

The heat in your cheeks intensifies.

"Thank you," Luna adds, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. Your mouth tingles as she pulls away. 

"Merry Christmas, Luna," you say, awkwardly signing it as you do. She smiles at the gesture.

"More kissing?" She asks. You laugh and lean in, letting your fingers slide into the dirty blonde strands of her hair.

"More kissing," you agree, and let your lips slant over hers.


End file.
